Shots
by cloverriot96
Summary: When Adrienne is wounded, she is found by non other than the twilight cast! my summaries suck so rxr! I do NOT own twilight!


**Yay new fan fic!

* * *

**

~Taylor POV~

Me, Kristen, Rob, Kellan, Ashley, Nikki and Jackson were driving through a street in Louisville Kentucky when we saw her.

"Hey Kristen, are you going to stop at _this _red light? I asked teasingly.

"Screw you Lautner." She laughed back. The window was open so the late summer breeze rippled through. Rob and Kellan were in the back and Ashley, Nikki and Jackson were in the third row of seats. That's when we heard the scream.

"Stop it!" A girl's voice cried. We were the only car parked at the red light. I stuck my head out and searched for the source.

A girl about seventeen was pinned against a traffic sign by a scary looking dude. The guy's hand was clutched tightly around her throat and she was clawing at it desperately.

"You stupid bitch! I thought I said you couldn't hang out with your friends!" He spat in her face.

"Let…. Me…. GO!" She managed to gasp, her face turning blue.

"Hey!" I hollered out the window. The guy froze, took a gun from his pocket and shot the girl in her shoulder. She crumpled to the dirty earth, unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Kristen screamed. Kellan and I leaped out of the car and sprinted towards her. Kellan chased after the guy but came back after he lost him. Dark red blood was pouring from the girls' shoulder, staining the purple plaid button down she was wearing. Her brown hair was clumped to her sweaty forehead and she was turning paler by the minute.

"What do we do?" Kellan asked frantically.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" I shouted towards the car.

I scooped her up easily- she was very light- and ran back towards the car. I crawled into the backseat and laid her across, with her upper torso in my lap.

"Get me something to put on her shoulder!" I called frantically to one of the guys. I heard material tearing and Rob handed me a strip of his shirt. I tied it around her shoulder tightly and pressed my hand to the wound.

"Find hospital!" I heard Kristen shriek into the GPS.

"How far away is one?" Ashley called from the back seat.

"20 minutes!" Kris called back, driving frantically.

Nikki kept her fingers at the girls wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"It's faint, but there's defininetly a pulse there." She whispered.

The girls' eyes flew open and she jolted up from my lap, looking terrified. She almost flung the car door open before Ashley and Nikki pushed her back down.

"Shh! You're okay! We're taking you to the hospital." Ash soothed. The girl nodded and then her face contorted in pain, as she let out a cry of agony.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Nikki asked, trying to keep her calm and distracted.

"A-Adrienne." The girl called Adrienne stammered as she let out another gasp, clutching her shoulder.

"Listen to me Adrienne, you can't go to sleep, alright? You have to stay awake!" Ash ordered.

Adrienne's eyes fluttered before she closed them again.

"Keep her talking!" Kristen called. "We have to make sure she stays conscious!"

"Adrienne, wake up!" I tried not to shake her. She opened her eyes and looked at me with pained eyes- dark grey eyes.

"My name is Taylor. Can you repeat that?" I asked, trying not to feel stupid.

"Taylor." She said while wincing. I felt horrible for her. If I could've traded places with her I would've.

Kristen skidded into the parking lot, while yelling at the EMS's to bring a gurny. Seconds later, the EMT's were hauling Adrienne out of the car. Adrienne cried out in pain as they moved her. My friends and I followed them, until we were stopped as she was taken to the ICU.

Half an hour later, the doctor came out into the waiting room and told us she would live without any pernament damage. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"OHMYGOD IT'S THE TWILIGHT CAST!" A fangirl screamed from across the waiting room. We all sighed and put on smiles while we gave her our autographs and talked to her.

Another hour passed and the police arrived to get our statements. Since we didn't know her last name, the police couldn't do much to find out who she was.

A few more hours passed, and a nurse came out telling us she'd like to see all of us. We followed her to a room at the far end of the hospital, and she left us.

Inside, Adrienne sat upright on her pillows looking more lively than she had when we had first seen her. Her hospital gown was sagging from her left shoulder where we could see the thick bandage covering the bullet hole.

"Hi Adrienne." I said, a little shyly.

She looked at me with those dark grey eyes and I felt like melting. She was even more beautiful now that she wasn't soaked in blood.

"Hey guys, thanks for getting me here. I'm not sure I would've been alive by morning." She said as we winced at the thought.

"No problem. We should introduce ourselves." Rob said, stepping forward.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't really think that's necessary, seeing as how you all are on every channel that's on t.v. and in every bookstore in the continental U.S. And no, I'm not a crazy fangirl. I've never read the books or have seen the movies."

We all liked her immediately.

"So tell us about you. We kind of want to know, seeing as how we saved you and all." Kris said with a playful smile.

"Hm, you're right. Okay so I'm Adrienne Sabre, I'm 17 and I turn 18 in two weeks so as you can imagine, this is the best birthday of my life because I'm stuck in a hospital and if you give me a jar of peanut butter, I'll be your best friend." She said with a half genuine, half sarcastic smile. We all busted out laughing.

The laughing ended as soon as it began. "Who was that guy?" Jackson asked timidly.

She tensed and the grimaced. "That was my on-off boyfriend Zach." Her mouth twisted around the name.

"Why was he after you?" Kris asked.

Adrienne took a deep breath. "Because he's abusive. Believe me, I've tried to end it with him, but he threatened my friends so I felt like I had no choice but to put up with his crap." She explained with her fists clenched.

My stomach flipped. I couldn't believe she had had to put up with it. I could see the same look of pity on my friend's faces.

After a long conversation between all of us, the nurses shooed us away so that she could rest. I found myself liking her more and more and I wanted to stay.

"Can we visit you again tomorrow?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She smiled at me. "Sure, if you want. But right now, I want to sleep."

I smiled at her and left with my friends. Exhaustion took over when we reached the parking lot.

"I really like her, she seems so… different." Ash declared loudly as we reached the car.

"I think we all like her." Nikki corrected. "Espescially Taylor." She threw a wink at me while Kellan patted my shoulder and I felt the heat creeping up on my cheeks.

"She's the most normal girl I've met in a while, how could I not like her?" I said defensively.

I sat in the back with Rob and Ashley my thoughts drifted to Adrienne.

* * *

**Hope you loved it! review for the love of all that is holy!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


End file.
